


Solenopsis Invicta

by Treegona



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Implied Body Horror, Solenopsis Invicta - Freeform, fire ants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: A pamphlet on one of the many species living in the Elsewhere University campus forest.





	Solenopsis Invicta

**Author's Note:**

> I am not, infact, dead! I came across [this post](http://necrobiologist.tumblr.com/post/129944044440/by-the-way-a-cautionary-tale-if-you-find-a-bunch) and couldn't _not_ write a little something. 
> 
> Warning is for mentioned off-screen decomposition and dismantling of a corpse. I don't think there's anything else I need to tag but if you think that there is, please tell me.

The forests of Elsewhere are known to all who Know to be dangerous. Many assume this is due to the presence of the Gentry alone. This is false. 

While most of the dangers emerge from The Good Neighbours, many of the indigenous species that survive in the capricious woods should be considered _highly_ dangerous.

Let us examine, for instance, the Solenopsis Invicta (fire ant) population. Though largely held in check by the crows and other small vertebrates, fire ant colonies have spread across the woods. Natural predators for the fire ants do not include smaller gentlefolk as these ants are particularly adept at crossing the few streams of the forest, around which most nests are built.

Particular care needs to be taken with colonies found away from the streams as these often arise around a particular food source. A clear sign is a nearly undisturbed skeleton, picked completely clean. Though the ants do not generally _hunt_ , after acquiring a taste for it they can adopt predatory behaviour. 

Bites from local fire ants can be particularly dangerous as the venom, despite being chemically indistinguishable from regular fire ant venom, is significantly more potent and causes anaphylaxis at statistically significantly higher rates. If bitten, one should report to the medical office at their earliest convenience. 

\--Elsewhere University Council for Wildlife Safety, June 2017.


End file.
